The Butcher
|season=2 |number=19 |image=File:The Butcher title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 29, 1989 |writer=Francis Delia Ron Magid |director=Francis Delia |previous=A Friend to the End |next=Mesmer's Bauble }} "The Butcher" is the nineteenth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Jack's past comes back to haunt him in the form of a resurrected Nazi officer (Nigel Bennett) whom he killed and must kill again. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique The silver Thule Amulet, which allows a Nazi criminal to resurrect a dead warrior and communicate telepathically with him. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Nigel Bennett as Rausch / Walden *Julius Harris as Simpson *John Gilbert as Shaw *Colin Fox as Horst Mueller *Robert McKenna as Voll *Les Rubie as Lefty Cook *Sherry Miller as Interviewer *Barry Stevens as Detective *Tom Masek as Warden *David Blacker as Young Jack *Charles Woods Gray as Bartender *Bill Vibert as German Soldier Episode Crew *Directed by Francis Delia *Written by Francis Delia and Ron Magid *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Doug McLean *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *John Board - Production Supervisor *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Chris Dutton - Property Master *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Ben Mark Holzberg - Still Photographer *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Tom McLoughlin - Story Editor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Story Executive: Hometown Films References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583339/ The Butcher] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes